


Everything gonna be okay, Daddy

by Bandanasluke



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, English, Fingering, Gay, Gay Sex, Kinda, Kinda?, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, My First Smut, Sad, Smut, Smutty, Spanking, dom!ashton, idk if its shit, lashton smut, lol, sub!luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:39:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1920147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandanasluke/pseuds/Bandanasluke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton has trust issues and Luke doesnt like to talk about his feelings and Ash gets worried </p><p>Luke realises and makes him feel better</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything gonna be okay, Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> So im sorry if ya dont like it, it took me quite a while
> 
> its my first smut so idk if its good, 
> 
> pls let me know what u think

Ashton hated this. 

He hated how Luke never told anyone he was gay.

‘Hey ash, what’s up?’ Calum would ask him.

Ashton would just look at him, and Calum would nod. Calum new how Ashton felt. He’s the only person Ashton could talk to, without feeling uncomfortable. Don’t get me wrong, he loved Michael, but sometimes Michael just didn’t understand like Calum did.

As for Luke, well Ash felt like Luke would be mortified by the idea. Everybody knowing he was into guys?  
Because Luke wasn’t into guys. 

The only guy he’s into is Ashton. This made Ashton nervous, because he felt like Luke would leave him.

‘I love you.’ Luke would mumble into Ashton’s hair, his arms around the smaller boy’s waist.  
Ashton repeated it to Luke, but he still didn’t think Luke meant it.

Luke knew how Ashton felt. He could tell by the look in his eyes, how it would change when he said it. He looked unsure, and this worried Luke because Luke loved Ashton.

/ / / / / 

 

Luke wasn’t very good at expressing his feelings. He knew this upset Ashton, because he knew Ashton so well. 

He knew that Ashton liked to be told how much he meant to Luke, and he knew that Ashton liked to be assured that Luke wouldn’t leave.  
But Luke wasn’t good at that, it made him feel uncomfortable.

Luke liked to show how he felt through physical contact. Ashton knew this. 

Ashton knew that when Luke buried his head in the crook of his neck, Luke felt passionate, clingy. He wanted to cuddle and share lazy kisses with the boy he loved.

He also knew that when Luke put his arms around his waist and kissed behind his ear, he wanted Ashton to take away his innocence, his dignity. 

/ / / / /

It happened. 

And it made Ashton feel so flustered. This was not a good time to feel flustered. They were waiting for a table in a busy restaurant, a meal with everybody. Their parents, brothers, sisters. 

Luke knew this would happen to Ashton, and he knew Ashton would hate it, but love it at the same time. Luke loved it to, because he knew he would be punished when the pair got back to the hotel.

The whole night, Ashton avoided Luke’s stare. He laughed with his friends, his family, like he was feeling nothing at all. 

But Luke could tell that Ashton wanted the night to end, because Ashton kept on drumming his fingers on the hard wood, tapping away impatiently. And his left knee was bouncing at a rapid pace, hitting the underneath of the table every now and then. Luke noticed these things about his boyfriend, but Ashton didn’t think that Luke knew him this well.

/ / / / /

Calum and Michael could sense it as soon as they got into the van, and they kept quiet. They cuddled closer together and watched the screen of Calums phone, trying the best they could to block out the tension that filled the air.

Ashton and Luke didn’t talk on the drive to the hotel, but Luke was staring and Ashton could feel it. 

He looked out of the window for the whole drive.

They arrived at the hotel, there were fans outside. Ashton acted like nothing was happening, giggling along with the girls, taking photos and signing autographs. 

Luke did the same, but kept his eyes on Ashton.  
Ashton could feel it, and he wanted to go over to Luke and punch him in the face for making him feel this way. 

But they both knew who ruled who, when it came to this. 

No matter how flustered Luke could make Ashton feel, Luke would be the one to do everything Ashton says, Luke would be the one begging to cum, begging to be touched. 

And they never tried to change it. 

No matter how pissed Ashton was at Luke for making him feel that way in public, he was happy. 

He and Luke hadn’t done this in a while. They hadn’t done anything in a while. Sometimes Ashton felt like they weren’t even together. But this proved that they were okay, because Ashton just knew. 

Ashton knew that Luke didn’t like to talk.

Calum and Michael left the other two with a simple goodbye, avoiding having to stand in the elevator with them. Even 30 seconds was too much for Calum and Michael. 

Sometimes, it would happen on the bus in front of them. Ashton would have Luke pinned against the wall, his crotch pressed tightly against Luke’s. 

Ashton would have his lips against Luke’s neck, biting and nipping at the exposed skin on his neck.

Michael and Calum would shuffle uncomfortably, their eyes meeting every now and then. Calum would look at his band mates, hands in sweaty hair and moans escaping their parted lips. 

And then Calum would look at Michael’s lips, without even thinking about how his best friend might react when he presses their lips together. 

Michael felt weird at first, and pulled away after a few seconds. But then he heard Luke let out a whimper and this time Michael kissed Calum. 

Luke and Ashton new what their band mates were doing, and if they were honest, they thought it was hot. They watched the pair for a while, surprised by how much they seemed to be enjoying it.  
Calum noticed the silence in the room, no more of Luke’s moans and whimpers. He opened his eyes and quickly pulled away from Michael when he saw Luke and Ashton staring. 

Michael gave Calum a confused look and then he to noticed his band members staring. Michael took Calums hand and pulled him off the couch, leading him to their bunks. 

Luke and Ashton just stared at the empty space for a while, until Ashton felt Luke’s hard on through the material of their jeans and he let out a loud groan, pulling at the end of Luke’s hair.

When the four band members were eating together the next morning, nothing was mentioned. They all acted as though nothing had happened, but they new it did. 

Ever since then, Michael and Calum had to get away from the two because they said they never wanted what happened between them on the bus those times to happen again, but they new it would.

Probably tonight.

/ / / / /

Luke and Ashton walked to the room in silence, and Luke loved it. Luke new that Ashton was going to punish him so bad, have him begging for his boyfriend. 

He smiled at the thought of Ashton being his boyfriend.

Luke walked out of the elevator first, his hands behind his back. 

He new Ashton loved it when he did that. Ashton told him it made his shoulders look even bigger, and that made Luke feel good. He liked knowing that he pleased Ashton.

Ashton unlocked the door to their room and kicked off his shoes, throwing the key card on to the table. Luke followed and repeated his boyfriend’s actions, placing his shoes down.

‘What the fuck was that?’ Ashton finally spoke.

‘I’m sorry.’ Luke mumbled. He wasn’t, he was so excited for what was coming. 

‘You fucking will be. Turning me on like that in front of my Family? They come out here to visit me and I can’t even spend time with them with out thinking about fucking my pretty little boyfriend?’ Ashton got closer to Luke, and Luke could feel his breath on his face. 

He just wanted to kiss Ashton, but knew that he couldn’t.

‘I’m sorry, daddy.’ Luke mumbled again, trying not to smirk as Ashton’s breath hitched in his throat. 

‘Louder,’ 

‘I’m sorry, daddy.’ Luke said, louder this time. The two boys made eye contact, Ashton’s eyes full of love. 

Luke felt happy, because he new that Ashton was worried before, but now he’s not. He’s glad that he’s pleasing his boyfriend, his daddy.

‘What you did was bad, kitten. You need to be punished.’ 

Luke just nodded and began undoing his buttons and his zipper, sliding his skin tight jeans down his long legs, throwing them across the room. 

Ashton was already sat on the bed, waiting for Luke to sprawl himself across his lap. 

Luke looked at Ashton for a while, contemplating whether he was ready for the pain his daddy was going to put him through. But then he thought about the pleasure.

Ashton noticed Luke’s hesitance and quickly stood up to meet is boyfriend. 

‘If you don’t want to, I mean, I wouldn’t mind. We can just-’ 

‘No daddy, I’m fine.’ Luke reassured his boyfriend. 

Luke walked over to Ashton, placing a chaste kiss on his lips before pushing him down on the bed and lying over him.

‘I’m ready.’ Luke barley whispered.

Ashton started.

He raised his hand, forcing it back down onto Luke’s left cheek. 

Luke let out a squeal, thrusting his hips upwards into Ashton’s hand, loving the pain that he was feeling. 

‘Shh kitten, don’t wanna be drawing any attention now, do we?’ Ashton spoke.

Luke shook his head, clenching his eyes closed, trying to keep in any noises. He didn’t want to disappoint his daddy.

Ashton proceeded with the second spank, third, fourth, fifth, sixth, seventh, eighth, ninth and by the time he got to the tenth Luke was quietly sobbing, trying to be quiet for his daddy.

The pain was unbearable, but Luke didn’t want it to stop.

Ashton let his hand fall onto Luke’s cheek one last time, feeling the burning skin against his hand.

‘Shh, kitten, stop crying. It’s over now, shh.’ Ashton cooed, running his hands through Luke’s hair. 

‘No, please I don’t want to stop...please.’ Luke choked out. 

He was a mess. His legs were numb, his bum was red and tingly, and his face was stained with tears. 

But he didn’t care, he new Ash loved it and he loved feeling it. He loved being pushed to the edge, not thinking he can take anymore but then Ashton always pushes him that little bit further and he fucking loved it.

Luke peeled himself from Ashton’s legs, waiting to be told what he should do next.

‘Get down on your knees baby.’ Ashton commanded, softly. He didn’t want to wreck Luke so bad that he can’t perform tomorrow. 

Luke nodded. ‘Yes daddy.’ He quickly got down onto his knees in front of Ashton, bending down more to line himself with Ashton’s crotch. 

Ashton stood in front of Luke, his clothed dick just centimetres away from his face. Ashton quickly pulled down his pants, taking them off with his feet. He bent down a little to pull off his boxers, so that he wasn’t so close to Luke’s face. 

Ashton’s dick was throbbing, standing high against his stomach.

Luke felt so fucking excited. He and Ash hadn’t done this in weeks, and Luke had started to forget about the tingling butterflies he got when he pleased him. 

He could feel a pit in his stomach, his dick leaking pre cum. He was so horny from the spanking Ashton just gave him, his mouth still clammy from the crying. 

Ash was sat down now with his legs parted, giving Luke better access to him. He could feel a tingling sensation up the inside of his thighs, needing Luke around him now; he needed to see his kitten sucking his dick. 

‘C’mon Luke, fuck.’ Ash murmured, and Luke quickly took the base of his boyfriend’s dick in his hand, pumping it slightly. 

Luke licked the tip slightly, collecting the pre cum onto his tongue, swallowing it soon after. He put his mouth around the top, letting his tongue swirl around. He started bobbing his head up and down, taking in as much of Ash as he could. Hollowing his cheeks, Luke took his hand off of Ash’s dick and took him down his throat.

Ashton moaned loudly as Luke gagged on his dick, coughing slightly. 

‘Mm, fuck Luke, kitten.’ Ashton moaned, running his fingers through Luke’s hair and pulling slightly. 

Ashton was close and Luke could sense it. 

Luke moaned onto his dick, sending a vibration through Ashton’s body.  
Ashton felt the pit in his stomach grow deeper, and soon after he was spurting his cum down Luke’s throat. 

 

Luke was used t o it now, how it tasted salty and warm. He swallowed all of it, breathing carefully through his nose. He used to hate it, the first time he gave Ashton a blow job. He spat it everywhere, all over ashtons legs. He was 16, and it embarrassed him so much that they didn’t try it again for months. But Luke learnt to get used to his boyfriends load, and now he fucking loved it. 

He loved feeling it hit the back of his throat, his tongue, filling his mouth. 

‘Daddy, you taste so good.’ Luke moaned, licking his lips and dropping his head. His own dick throbbing so much now that it was hurting. He needed to cum, and Ash could see it too. 

Ash just nodded, his eyes closed as he enjoyed the sensation of cumming down his kitten's throat. 

Once he had finished, he leaned in to kiss Luke. He placed his hand and the boy’s neck, parting his lips slightly. The kiss was sweet but passionate, and full of lust. 

Ashton carried on placing open mouthed kisses on Luke’s mouth, then down to his jaw. 

Luke let out a high pitched moan and Ash new he had found Luke’s sweet spot. So he started biting at the skin slightly, licking and sucking at the spot that made Luke whimper. 

Luke ran his hands through Ashton’s hair, pulling at the ends.

‘Please daddy, I need to cum. Fuck,’ Luke chocked out, moaning slightly after.

Ashton bit a few more times at the skin on Luke’s neck, leaning back to admire the purple mark he had left on his neck. 

‘Everybody’s gonna know you’re mine now baby." Ashton growled into Luke’s ear, making him take in a sharp intake of breath, scrunching his face up.  
Luke needed Ashton now, it was torture for him.

‘Ash- Daddy! Fuck, please, just fuck me!"Luke screamed, he couldn't help himself.

Ash looked at Luke, his sweaty hair and distressed face. He needed Luke too. He didn’t care about the people in the rooms next door, they’d have to get over hearing two gay guys fucking.

He began pulling off his shirt and Luke did the same, tossing it across the room. Ashton was hard again now, and he wanted to fuck Luke right there but Luke needed to be prepped and Ash couldn’t risk it.

Luke lay on the bed, his face rested in his arms against the pillow. His knees were spread widely and Luke had his bum in the air, waiting for his daddy to do something. Anything.

Ash quickly stuck his fingers into his mouth, swirling his tongue around them, getting them wet enough to lube Luke up. 

He started with one finger, edging it in slowly. 

Luke let out a loud whimper that soon turned into a strangled moan.  
Ash took this as a hint to add a second finger, moving them in and out of Luke at a slow pace.

‘Oh daddy, you’re fingers feel fucking amazing.’ Luke drawled, turning Ash on even more.

Ashton pulled his fingers out of Luke, wiping them slightly on the bed sheets.

He stroked Luke’s bum, he lubed up his dick before leaning up to line his dick with Luke’s entrance. He wanted to tease Luke, wanted to make him beg. But he couldn’t last any longer, and by the way Luke was looking, he felt tortured. 

So Ashton started entering Luke. Slowly at first, until he had filled him. Luke stayed quiet at first, as Ash waited for him to confirm that it was okay. 

‘You ready kitten?’ 

‘Yes daddy.’ Luke moaned out a few moments after. That all Ashton needed to hear. 

He started moving out of Luke at a slow rhythm, savouring the feeling of being inside of him. Ash loved knowing that he could make Luke, the biggest guy in the band, quiver and whimper and beg for him. He loved knowing that Luke was his kitten and he was the daddy. He loved having control. 

Luke whimpered, his breathes turning into pants as he gripped the sheets underneath him, trying to hold out for his daddy. 

Luke needed this so bad that it only took a few thrusts into his prostate and he was ready to let go, but he didn’t.

Ashton reached to put his hands on Luke’s shoulders, as he started pounding into the boy even harder.

‘Stop holding it in baby, let it go.’ Ash whispered to Luke. 

Luke wanted to please his daddy, so he shook his head, trying to hold out longer. Ashton started to loosen his grip on Luke’s shoulders, scratching down his pets back until his hands reached his bum.

His thrusts soon became weaker and he started to play with Luke’s cheeks. Ashton let out a loud, strangled moan and Luke couldn’t hold it in any longer, he had to let it go.

Hot cum spurted all up his stomach and onto the bed sheets, Luke clenched his fists letting out a long, worn out moan.

‘Fuck ash, daddy.’ Luke said, trying to get his breath back.

Ash thrusted into Luke a few more times, until he came inside Luke. Short, breathless moans escaped Ashton’s lips and he felt so fucking amazing and tired and he just wanted to cuddle his boyfriend forever.

Luke was first to get up, limping over to the bathroom. He came back with some tissue in his hand, whilst wiping the cum off his stomach. Ashton watched as his naked boyfriend painfully walked over to him, he looked a mess. 

Luke looked at Ashton, stopping and staring at him for a while. He half-heartedly threw the tissue to Ashton. He started wiping down the bed sheets, focusing on getting everywhere cleaned up.

Luke watched his naked boyfriend, lying on the bed, cleaning up the pairs cum off the bed sheets from their previous activity, he thought he was so beautiful.

Luke lay down on the bed once he had thrown the tissues away and Ashton joined him, cuddling into his side. 

Ashton felt better now, because he new Luke wasn’t going to leave him today. And Luke felt better too, because he got to make love, to the person he loved. 

‘I’m never gonna leave, Ash.’ Luke murmered into Ashton’s hair. 

Ashton just hummed, because he didn’t believe Luke. No matter how much he tried too. The pair were a secret, yet they called themselves a couple, how could Ashton believe him?

‘You don’t believe me do you?’ Luke asked.

Ashton had always wanted to talk to Luke like this, but now its happening he just wants it to end.

Ashton didn’t answer, he just snuggled his head futher into Luke’s neck.

‘Ash, answer me.’ 

‘I know you’re gonna leave one day Luke, you don’t like guys.’ Ashton whispered, trying to sound okay with it.

‘No Ashton, I don’t like guys. I love you. And you’re not just a guy. So when people ask if I like guys I say no, because I like you.’ Luke explained.

Luke new he wasn’t very good at explaining how he felt, but he tried.

Ashton giggled. ‘I guess that makes sense. Do you promise me, Luke?’ 

‘Yes. I promise.’ 

That’s all they said. This was the first time they had spoken about something like this, and Ashton was sure it would probably be the last.

Luke felt stupid. Like Ashton didn’t understand a word he was saying. He new Ashton only partly believed what he said, but Luke new that Ashton worried to much and that he was to insecure for someone like Luke. Someone who couldn’t talk about their feelings, who knew they made their lovers feel like shit, but didn’t know what to do about it.

 

Luke knew himself that he would never leave Aston, and that’s all he could do. He had promised Ashton, now it was Ash’s job to believe him.

Luke didn’t like talking, and Ashton knew it.

**Author's Note:**

> I edited this bc bad grammar and stuff. Ty for reading x


End file.
